Hungary gets an Idea
by Kanakitty
Summary: Oh yes, that's right. Hungary gets an idea that her husband Austria will probably not like... randomness, fluff, may add stuff later. Be nice, it's my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Yay first fanfic!

Pairings: AustriaxHungary, later RussiaxPrussia

Random crack-ish

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (It's too awesome for me)

Human names

Elizaveta- Hungary

Roderich- Austria

Ivan- Russia

* * *

Elizaveta lounged on the couch, listening to the sounds of Roderich's piano playing. Suddenly, she sat up, a new idea popping into her head. _What if…_ She saved that idea until Roderich finished. He hated being interrupted, especially while playing a new song. The one he was playing now was a Russian song. Ivan Braginsky had stopped by earlier with the new songs. The Russian was weird and creepy, but Elizaveta had to admit, his music was exceptional.

Elizaveta took the chance to talk, before her husband could start a new song.

"Hey, Roderich," as the Austrian turned, "Can we have a kid?"

It took a moment for the Hungarian's words to change into musical notes and then a few more for the melody to flow into his brain. A plethora of expressions crossed his face- shock, horror, curiosity, dread- as he thought about the…err…side effects of pregnancy. An already bipolar Hungary with mood swings… he would have to hide the frying pans. And the pots, just to be safe. After all, pots and pans are quite similar in terms of pain… No pots and pans mean no food at home, which means overly expensive going-out bills. Then the mood swings, morning sickness, not to mention trying to play music with a crying baby around. The horror!

Elizaveta blinked thrice and tilted her head, questioning the array of emotions on Roderich's face. Ignoring it, she continued:

"Sooo, I was thinking, it'd be hard for nations to have children… so why don't we adopt one?"

Roderich breathed an obvious sigh of relief. _Great! Now I don't have to hide all the frying pans…_

"Sure, if it makes my Elizaveta happy."

Elizaveta squealed like the fangirl she is, hugged her husband with a "Thank you, Roddy!", and ran off to research nation adoption papers (or to go searching with new… material, you can't tell with Elizaveta)

Roderich shrugged, not quite knowing the full depth of the hole he just dug himself into, and went back to playing Ivan's new song. It was quite a difficult one, much harder than, say, Kiku's. Not that it was a bad thing… the Austrian enjoyed a good challenge now and then. Unfortunately, he was soon going to get a challenge he will not enjoy.

* * *

Short and sweet :) looked much longer on my iPod though :/

Review please?

I give you kitty if you do:

^-^  
( O.O)  
( n n )/


	2. Chapter 2

At the Next World Meeting

Elizaveta was distracted by something shiny when she ran into something. By something, I mean a wall. Rather, something extremely like a wall. A wall with a Russian accent. A wall named Ivan Braginsky.

"Ah, привет, Hungary! How are you? Did Austria enjoy my songs?"

"Oh! Russia! Yes, yes he did," she replied.

Ivan smiled, creepily as usual, distracted by a tuft of white hair and an exclamation about the "awesome me!", and wandered off in search of his кролик.

Elizaveta, fangirl senses tingling, motioned to follow Ivan, before Germany called the meeting to order. This means he yelled/barked at everyone to haul their asses to the meeting room or he would torture them with a very extremely long lecture on the importance of order in meetings and blahblahblaahblahblah and then set his dogs on him. Germany's dogs were very big and scary…or they were cute and adorable depending on whether or not they liked you.

Hungary grumbled and went to go sit in her seat and sat on something. She jumped up in surprise as someone materialized in her seat.

"Oww…" came a dim, ghostly noise.

"? Oh, it's you…err…Max?" asked Hungary.

"It's Matthew…" came the faint reply.

"Okay…" said Elizaveta as she sat near Ivan and his кролик (spying on them and taking notes to go over later with Japan in order to create more manga).

"Why does no one remember me, Kunamochi?" Mathew asked of his pet polar bear (whose name is Kumajirou).

"Who?"

"I'm Canada…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hungary walked out of the meeting room to go to the bathroom and bumped into something strange. Stranger than that blonde guy…Martin? Anyway, this something strange was a little blonde boy, in a sailor suit. Hungary decided he was absolutely adorable and glomped him.

"Aww, aren't you just the cutest thing? Who are you?"

"I'm Sealand! My name is Peter Kirkland! Recognize me as a country! Oh and take me to the meeting room too!" replied so-called Sealand

_Kirkland, huh_, thought Elizaveta, _Arthur's little brother?_

Hungary took the child to Arthur in the meeting room. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by-

"ENGLAND, YOU JERK, WHY ARE YOU HEREL?"

Arthur turned, his bushy (to everyone but himself) eyebrows scrunched in confusion until he saw Sealand, when he sighed and face palmed.

"You little brat, why are YOU here? You're not a country. This meeting is for countries only."

"I am too, England, you jerk!" Sealand turned to Hungary, "I AM a country, right?"

Elizaveta, not quite catching on, nodded and turned to chide Arthur.

"You shouldn't upset your little brother, England. He's so cute! Aranyos!"

"But he's a little brat and he's not m-"

***BANG***

Arthur dropped unconscious to the floor, another victim to Hungary's infamous frying pan.

"But he's so… so ARANYOS! I just want to take him home…"

The meeting quickly returned to normal, no one questioning why England was unconscious on the floor next to his chair; they all saw the Frying Pan of Doom (FPD) in Hungary's hand and the random boy in a sailor suit that they may or may not seen before… Just like that odd person in the corner with the polar bear… Mark was it?

Austria was booted from his seat next to Hungary. He now sat between Germany and Russia (which made other countries nervous). Roderich was trying to decide whether he was jealous of the blonde kid or that he thought the boy was cute. And formulating a plan to get back his seat. _What if I…_

_Aranyos- Cute in Hungarian_


	4. Chapter 4

Elizaveta brought Peter home with her and Roderich (whose plans to get rid of Sealand failed, obviously), leaving the child to explore their house. Meanwhile, she finished the book she was reading and went to visit Kiku for more manga, and to give the Japanese her notes from the meeting.

Elizaveta arrived in Tokyo, Kiku's capital, leaving Peter with Roderich for two days while she visited Kiku. She was met by the Japanese at the airport, whom she hugged upon sight. The reserved Japanese blushed and panicked (in the form of little sweat drops that sort of flew around his head) at this "odd Western tradition". Kiku brought Elizaveta to his house/inn thing at the outskirts of the city.

After a nice bath, they set to work at analyzing Elizaveta's notes about Ivan and his кролик. From that they made sketches and by the end of the day they had created the final copy of a new manga, and Kiku already had the advertisements ready for the next day and made miniature figures (they come in six different colors!).

The next day, Japan showed Hungary around the city and helped her pick out about 20 pounds of manga. That's right. 20 POUNDS of manga. Then Kiku took her to the airport and sent her off, but not before being investigated by airport officials for having an odd box of "souvenirs", (They were frying pans in four different colors).

Roderich, on the other hand, was quite frazzled by his babysitting job. This Peter child was quite… rambunctious. He ran around and broke things, interrupted his songs, called him boring (the nerve!), and kept trying to sell him the title of Lord of Sealand. But, he did stop and (try) to listen to his music once in a while, which Roderich appreciated. Overall, he found the boy to be not too annoying.

The second day, Roderich had bought Peter a handheld and a few popular and very noisy games. Roderich regretted this, especially since Peter started following him around like a duckling. It is quite hard to unleash beautiful musical notes from a violin with distracting video game music blaring behind you…

When Hungary returned from her trip, Roderich and Peter were playing Monopoly on the floor. Mysteriously, Peter was winning. Naturally, Roderich was extremely confused as to why he was losing (he is good at managing money) to a child that he was not entirely was a nation!

Hungary walked behind Roderich, got on her knees and leaned against Roderich's back, her chin on his shoulder and her light brown hair tickling his neck. Surveying the board, she giggled.

"Roddy! You're losing to a kid! Who knew your economic skills were so bad?"

"…"

"It's because I'm awesome like that!" shouted Peter, constructing yet another hotel.

Hungary took over Austria's place and within half an hour she won. This is quite a feat, for all those who have played Monopoly know.

Little Peter was quite dazed, especially since he lost after having a huge lead. Hungary simply credited this win to the fact that she won just about everything (even against the amazing Prussia)\

Austria spent the rest of the day playing piano and wondering when he would actually start winning things, rather than Hungary stepping in and winning things for him.

Hungary spend the rest of the day teaching Sealand how to construct a great economy (in Monopoly at least)


	5. Chapter 5

Austria decided it was time to take Peter home. There was only one problem. A very BIG problem. Said problem's name … is Elizaveta Héderváry-Edelstein. Elizaveta was VERY attached to Peter. Not to mention going against death is easier than going against Hungary…

Poor Roderich decided to give a shot. Sealand made it so he could not play music, and it has been forever since Roderich played any instrument without some random exclamation from Sealand. He admits that he does like Sealand, but his music comes first. He loved music enough to go against Elizaveta and the FPD. Or at least he does now…

Roderich decided to try at night, when Elizaveta was comfy, warm, and snuggled up to him in bed.

"Sooo…", he began, "I think it's time we take Peter home…"

"What."

"I said it's about time to take Peter back to Arthur…?"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no."

"But he-"

"Roddy, what do you not understand about 'NO'?"

"Vevi, we really need to give him back to Arthur…"

"I don't want to."

"He doesn't belong with us, he belongs with his brother-"

Austria stopped abruptly, expecting a smack with the frying pan next to the nightstand. Instead, he got a pouting Hungary, who snuggled into his chest (also giving Roderich a mouthful of hair).

"Can we adopt him, then, Roddy?"

"Um….", Roderich's mind automatically went through a con list of the adoption of Sealand... And a pro list. But the con list far outnumbered the pro list.

"Pleeaase?" Elizaveta pouted even more.

"Fine." Roderich cursed himself for being so lenient. The hole he dug this time was really deep…

"Yay!" Elizaveta put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Roderich put his arms around her waist, thinking all the while _Scheißesheißesheiße… _

Peter and Arthur sneezed.


	6. Chapter 6

Roderich woke up to being shaken. For five minutes straight.

"What…." He muttered groggily, looking at the clock for a minute as his brain processed the time,"…could you possible want at four in the morning, Vevi?"

Hey, even a noble is allowed to be irritated at four in the morning.

"Up, now!" Elizaveta said peppily. "Time to wake up ~"

"But it's four!" whined, yes whined, Roderich.

"Come on, now! Early bird gets the worm!"

Roderich rolled over so Elizaveta was to his back. "Later…sleep now."

Elizaveta leaned onto his back, her gaze darkening and frying pan balanced so it was threatening but the eggs in it did not fall out.

"Up. Now."

Roderich felt the chills down his back and shot up immediately.

"Yes, Vevi."

"Good, now go do your morning practice. We're leaving at six."

"To where, may I ask?"

"Yes, you may. And to the adoption agency, of course" Hungary smiled cheerily, "Remember last night?"

_Oh, schiesse…, _thought Austria, having completely forgotten. Ignoring the very heavy feeling of dread, Austria did what he was told and headed towards the piano. _Perhaps I'll feel better after I play…_

~ ~ Two hours later (After playing piano)~ ~

Nope, no such luck on the feeling better part…

After eating a quick breakfast, Roderich went (was dragged) out the door (by Elizaveta) to the car. Austria made sure he was the one driving (Elizaveta liked running over people).

They got lost after a few minutes, as Austria's sense of direction sucks. And his nobleness/ manliness refused to allow him to ask for directions as his ears were bombarded by Hungary as she nagged him to go ask directions. He finally did, but only after she pulled out a frying pan (where did she get that? Austria had made sure to take them all out of the car before leaving…).

~ ~ Arriving at the adoption agency/place/thing ~ ~

Elizaveta and Roderich walked into a rather plain white and black building. After a quick chat with the receptionist and some expert person (who had no idea how to adopt nations), they were referred to some other place. The address of the other place looked suspiciously familiar…

After arriving at said other place, their fears were answered. They were in a frozen tundra with one house, surrounded by snow, snow, and ice. Oh and one sunflower randomly growing in snow. Guess who's house? Yup, that's right, it's Russia's house. Having adopted so many nations, of course he's the expert in nation adopting.

After a(n unfortunately long) talk with Ivan, Elizaveta and Roderich walked out to what was previously their car, now a large block of ice.

"Umm… how are we supposed to get back?" asked Elizaveta

"Perhaps you can smash the ice with your frying pan?"

*SMASH* *ICE BREAKING*

"Now how do we get the engine started?"

"… I don't know…"

"Does this mean we're stranded at Russia's house, Roddy?"

"I think it does, Vevi…"


	7. Chapter 7

(O.O )

( m m )/ *mrow*

~Ivan~

*Knock knock*

Ivan walked back to the front door, wondering who it could be. He opened the door and saw Elizaveta and Roderich… again.

"You forgot something, da?"

"Err… no." replied Roderich.

"Then why are you back? Perhaps you want to become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"NO! I mean, no, thank you. Our car is frozen."

"Oh, so you need help. Are you sure you don't want to become one with Mother Russia?"

"Yes. And definitely yes."

"Then you shall, how do you say…, owe me one?"

"Yes." Roderich looked scared. _What is wrong with "owing me one"?_

"Hn." Ivan motioned the two in and then walked over to his garage. He got a hook think and a loop, attaching the loop to the back of his tank. Getting in, he drove the tank out of the garage onto the snow to where the couple's car was. Then he got out, attached the hook to their car and his tank. He motioned for Elizaveta and Roderich to get in the tank. They obeyed, looking warily at his sunflowers painted on the insides of the tank.

Ivan drove them to nearby Poland and dropped them off. He opened the hood of their car and sprayed some defreeze. He unhooked the car and stood by, waiting for Elizaveta and Roderich to get out of his tank. It took them a moment to realize what Ivan wanted, but they did eventually get out. Ivan hopped in the tank and tanked(drove?) home.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ain. ned the door and saw Elizaveta and Roderich... could be. ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -ain. ned the door and saw Elizaveta and Roderich... could be.

"Like, why are you at my house, guys?"

"It's because our car broke down… and now we owe Russia a favor…"

"That, like, sucks."

"It does."

"Oh well, that's, like, your problem." Poland turned and left, leaving them on his driveway.

"Well, Roddy. I guess we go fill out the papers now…"

"Yes…"

It took a while for Roderich to start up the semi-frozen ain. ned the door and saw Elizaveta and Roderich... could be. engine, but he eventually managed it. He drove them over to England's house for the parent/guardian-fills-out-this-part-of-the-paper part.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ain. ned the door and saw Elizaveta and Roderich... could be. ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -ain. ned the door and saw Elizaveta and Roderich... could be.

Elizaveta skipped up to Arthur's door, waving her frying pan around happily. Roderich followed after, careful to avoid the FPD. She rang the doorbell and Peter answered.

"Peter~!"

"Elizaveta!"

Arthur poked his head around the corner.

"It better not be that stupid wine bastard…oh. Hello, Elizaveta, Roderich. Err… can you put that bloody frying pan down before you break something?"

"Arthur! Just the person I need! You know what we discussed over the phone…"

"…"

"Yes?"

"I didn't think you were serious…"

"I was."

"Ok… well you can have the brat."

"You need to fill out papers!"

"Oh…" Arthur looked worried for some reason. _Maybe it's just my imagination,_ thought Roderich. Elizaveta didn't seem to notice at all.

"Ok~!"

Roderich took the papers from Elizaveta and followed Arthur into his study. Arthur locked the door. Roderich noted this. _I suppose Vevi will go play with Peter now… and soon Peter will be around our house… sigh… there goes the peace and quiet…_

"So, shall we begin?" asked Roderich.

"Sure."

"First thing's first. Child's name: Peter Kirkland. Gender: male. Age?"

"Seven"

"Birthday?"

"September 2nd"

"Next section: Mother's name?"

"…"

"Arthur?"

"…"

"Who's the mother?"

"…"

"Arthur… anyone home?"

"…"

"Arthur, do want to get rid of the brat or not?"

"Yes…"

"Then who's the mother?"

"…"

"You really need to answer…"

"…"

"…"

"It's…"

"Who?"

"…"

"…"

"…me."

"…"Roderich stared for a moment, "WHAT?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for lateness... fanfiction was down for a while _

Austria rubbed his temples, still trying to process this…distressing information. England sat in front of him, trying to look calm, albeit being bright red right now.

"I did hear you correctly? You said 'me'?" asked Austria

"…yes."

"…"

"…and?"

Roderich scribbled down England's information of the paper.

"…father?"

"…"

"England?"

"…"

"…"

"Francis."

"Huh?"

"Francis."

"What about Francis?"

"It's him."

"I do not quite understand."

"I answered your question. It's Francis."

"You don't mean…?"

"…yes."

"…"

Poor Roddy. He went through the shock process again. And Arthur sat there being red. Again.

It took a while for Roderich to regain his composure, but he eventually did.

"But… don't you hate him?"

"Yes."

"So, how…?"

"I would prefer not to talk about it."

"I don't know Francis' information."

"Neither do I."

"…"

"…"

"Let's go visit Francis?"

"…fine."

The two walked out of the study trying to look unruffled, told Elizaveta to stay with Peter and that they would be back soon, and walked out the door. They got in the car; Roderich driving, Arthur in the front passenger seat, and drove to Francis' house.

Roderich knocked on the door, Arthur behind him.

"Bonjour, L'Autriche! Et l'Angleterre, aussi!"

"Hello, Francis"

"Who are you calling l'Angleterre, you bloody git?"

"Entre! Entre!"

Austria, accepting his offer, walked inside, dragging along a flailing England.

"So, Francis, we came here to ask you a few questions."

"Oui, oui. What questions do you have pour moi?"

"First, allow me to explain the situation." Said Austria, trying to restrict England's movement/attacks on France. "Elizaveta wanted to adopt a child, and set her eyes on Sealand. So, we got the nation adoption papers from Russia, and went to Arthur's house. There, we filled in Sealand's basic information. Then we got to the information on the parents, starting with the mother. England…told me that he was the…mother. Then we got to the question of the father. Then England informed me it was you. And now we need your information."

"Mais, one thing."

"Yes?'

"I don't have any nation children with l'Angleterre other that mes chères Matthieu et Alfred."

Roderich and Francis turned to Arthur.

"What is going on, l'Angleterre?"

"I though Matthew and Alfred were your brothers? Oh wait you had THREE kids with Francis? Here I was just thinking it was like a one night stand or something…" said Austria, very confused

"…"came the reply.

"Aussi, qui est ce… Sealand?"

Roderich turned towards Francis.

"Sealand? Peter Kirkland?"

"Qui? Since when did you have another kid, Arthur?"

"Umm… that one Armistice day… and you had a party… and then I got drunk and we…again…"

"Oh? I've never seen him around."

"He's a micronation."

"Ah. I don't pay attention to those, oui?"

"There's also Marie-Vivienne."

"Except her. Elle est ma petite chèrie."

"Peter happened the Armistice day the year before Seychelles."

"Ah. I shall have to meet ce nouveau chère."

"Does that mean we can't adopt him?" fretted Austria. Hungary would pissed...

"Non, you still can. I just want to meet him."

"Okay. As long as Vevi gets what she wants."

Francis randomly glomped Arthur.

"Possiblement, can we have another one? Numéro Cinq!"

"NO WAY IN HELL YOU BLOODY FROG!"

Austria: `-`U

French

l'Autriche= Austra

l'Angleterre= England

mais=but

mes chères Matthieu et Alfred = my darlings Matthew and Alfred

Aussi, qui est ce… Sealand? = Also, who is this... Sealand?

Qui?=Who?

Elle est ma petite chèrie = She's my little darling

Possiblement- Possibly; maybe

Numéro Cinq!= Number Five!


	9. Chapter 9

Within five minutes of France glomping England, Austria escaped the house. _That Francis… he really works quickly._ Francis had expertly dumped very, VERY high-alcohol-content wine into England's drink. Naturally, while avoiding Francis' advances, Arthur had not noticed. Until Francis backed off and he took a large gulp, of course. And, being Arthur, he almost immediately got drunk. When England is drunk… well, things happen. And Austria did want to be there to witness said things happening. Hence, the escape.

Elizaveta was immediately suspicious when Roderich came back from Francis's house without Arthur. Naturally, being the fangirl she is, she wanted to know why. And Roderich refused to tell her why. That was problematic. So, she nonchalantly walked over to the car, making Roderich uncomfortable. Then she pulled out her frying pan.

"Roddy, dear… are you SURE you don't want to tell me…?"

Roderich made a quick decision: to protect Arthur's reputation, or his face... so Roderich handed her the adoption papers.

Hungary tilted her head and looked questioningly at him. Then she looked down. And squealed. Very. VERY. Loudly.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG RODDY! THAT IS SO FREAKING ADORABLE! I KNEW IT!"

Hungary proceeded to glomp her husband while continuously squealing, perhaps damaging Austria's precious ears. No matter. To her at least…

Roderich had a headache. A migraine, even. Sure, his Vevi was absolutely delighted, but his ears and head suffered. Elizaveta had not stopped squealing at all. Right now she was downstairs obsessing with Kiku over the phone, leaving Roderich in quiet. Nice, peaceful quiet and warm, comfy bed. Perfect.

Roderich glanced at the clock: 9:30p.m. It was their usual bedtime. As if on cue, Elizaveta appeared. She proceeded to climb into bed and snuggle on Austria, while chattering on about how she totally knew France and England would get together because they were totally cute but the fact that they had children made them totally cuter and did they have more kids other than Peter and if you [Austria] don't answer me I [Hungary]'m going to assume that it's yes and the hypothesize which countries are their children.

"Er…"

"Yes?"

"Yes…"

"REALLY? WHO!"

"Umm…"

"Please, Roddy?" Elizaveta pouted. Roderich internally face palmed. _If only she didn't know that worked perfectly on me…_

"…"

Elizaveta wrapped her arms around Roderich's neck, pouting even more.

"Please…?"

"Umm….err…Vevi! I hate it when you do that! You know perfectly well I can't win!"

"So you'll tell me?"

"Yes…" Hungary: 2, Austria: 0.

"So who?" Hungary brightened up.

"Well, there's a few…"

"More than one? YAY!"

"So… there's… America..."

"Ooh…"

"Canada…"

"Who?"

"You know, the one that looks like America with the polar bear… err… Max? Michael? Matthew? Yes, Matthew!"

"Oh. That one. Continue…"

"And Marie-Vivienne."

"Who is that?"

"The little girl that's sometimes with Peter."

"Oh… how cute!"

"Yes…"

"Oh, and Roddy?"

"Yes?" _What now?_

"I love you!" Elizaveta giggled, completely catching Roderich off guard. Not that he's ever on guard.

"Oh. I love you, too."

"Yay! Oh, and some thing else."

"Yes?"

"I totally know your weakness now!"

Autria deadpans….


	10. Chapter 10

Short, I know :/ I've been procrastinating… a lot. Like right now. Yup.

* * *

"Vevi?"

"Igen?"

"Those papers…"

"What about them?"

"You know we have to give them to Russia, right?"

"Oh yeah…"

"And we owe Russia…"

"So?"

"And our car?"

"I put antifreeze in it."

"And Ivan might want repayment?"

"Oh. I have that covered already."

"You do?"

"Yup." Elizaveta had on a devious smile.

"Does your plan involve me?"

"Yes. But only a little."

"Does it involve… pain?"

"No. You only need to make some apfelstrudel…"

"Apfelstrudel? Gilbert?"

"Yup!"

"…"

Elizaveta continued smiling widely.

"…should I ask?"

"No."

"Ok…I'm going to go make those tarts now…"

"Mmkay."

_Sorry, Gilbert, _thought Austria, _but Ivan and Vevi are much scarier than you._

* * *

Igen- Yes in Hungarian. Thank you, Google translate


	11. Chapter 11

"AUSTRIA! I WANT APFELSTRUDEL!"

"Hello, Prussia."

"APFELSTRUDEL! NOW!"

"It's on the coffee table next to the couch in the study."

Prussia immediately flopped down on the couch and grabbed a piece of tart, shoving it in his mouth.

And THEN…

…he flopped sideways, unconscious.

"Wow, Vevi. That really worked fast."

Gilbird cheeped, flying circles over Prussia's head.

Roderich held out his arm for Gilbird to perch on, promising it slices that weren't laced.

"Yup." Hungary smiled brightly.

"I want no part of this."

"Fine, fine." Elizaveta pushed her husband back to the kitchen, "Just stay here okay?"

"Okay…" Austria regarded Hungary suspiciously. She merely smiled back.

Hungary turned to France and Japan, who stood nearby, armed with bags of stuff Austria did not want to know about.

"Alright! Time to get started! We have a few hours…"

Elizaveta grabbed her friends, dragged them in, and closed the study door.

* * *

"…"

"So?"

"I have no idea how to react to this."

"Isn't he CUTE?"

"…"

"Roddy! Isn't he absolutely ADORABLE?"

"I guess."

Roderich stared at Gilbert.

"He is! He is!" Elizaveta pulled at Roderich's arm.

"…"

Gilbert was dressed… barely. He was wearing very, very short and very, very tight white pants with a bunny tail on the back. They had also given him long, fuzzy bunny ears that nicely matched his hair, Roderich would admit. But it was still weird. He had on no shirt. And he had been handcuffed, his hands in front of him. His hands and feet were covered in fake bunny paws.

Needless to say, Roderich was very, VERY worried about this recent plan of Elizaveta's.

"Why are you doing this again?"

"To pay back Ivan."

"Right."

"And because he looks ADORABLE!"

"…"

"I should film Russia's reaction…"

"NO."

"What?"

"NO VIDEOTAPES."

"Why not?" Elizaveta pouted.

"NO."

"Please?" Elizaveta pouted more, using his newfound weakness.

"NO." Roderich resisted. He did NOT want to accidentally stumble on any of this, like he had with her "collection" of Arthur and Francis, disguised as a set of movies he had wanted to watch. Not that Francis was unwilling. He talked to the camera a few times. But still. It was AWKWARD. AND WEIRD. And Roderich did NOT want to experience it again.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Fine. Camera, then."

"…nothing in the house. You may only keep it on you."

"Fine." Elizaveta pouted.

"Err… shall we go?"

"Okay!"

Roderich glance at Gilbert.

"…he stays in the back, covered by a blanket."

"…can we-"

"No."

"Fine."

* * *

Sorry for the late update :P

My mind decided it was ADD and now I have four other unfinished stories on my iPod... I promise to get them up when I finish (if I decide to)! ^_^

／l  
（ﾟ､ ｡ 7  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf_, )ノ 


End file.
